Phase I - to describe the maximum tolerated dose of taxol Phase II - to evaluate response, time to failure, and toxicities in patients with recurrent malignant glioma. GCRC will administer taxol, pre-and post medications, monitor vital signs, draw blood, for Pk studies (Phase I patients only).